


Beautiful Days

by TheGeekySquirrel



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Flashbacks, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Genderless Frisk, Helpful Sans, Houseplant Flowey, Hurt/Comfort, I Don't Even Know, Other, Post-Pacifist Route, Sad Frisk, Selectively Mute Frisk, Toriel has a garden
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-14
Updated: 2016-07-14
Packaged: 2018-07-23 20:39:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7479177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheGeekySquirrel/pseuds/TheGeekySquirrel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>*You think don't deserve it.<br/>*You think about all the horrible things you've done.</p><p> </p><p>*.....</p><p> </p><p>*hey kiddo<br/>*don't think like that<br/>*you have earned everything you have</p>
            </blockquote>





	Beautiful Days

 

 

 

   They stood in front of the door. They knew what was on the other side of it. They knew it would be good. 

    _But it won't be._

 No that's wrong. Right? 

    _You know I'm right. You don't deserve this life. You're a monster and you know it._

  Is the little voice in their head right? No, it can't be. Right? This is their life and it's what they earned.

    _No you don't._

Oh god, it was right. They don't deserve it. They have done so many horrible things.

_Y... you... really hate me that much?_

_IT FEELS... LIKE YOUR LIFE IS GOING DOWN A DANGEROUS PATH._

_I WON'T DIE! I WON'T DIE! I WON'T DIE! I WON'T_

_GH_ _... GUESS YOU DON'T WANT TO JOIN MY FAN CLUB...?_

   God, they don't deserve any of this. They've killed everyone. They shouldn't be here no they shouldn't  _you shouldn't have them you never earned it you didn't you-_

"Kiddo?"

   Frisk was pulled from their thoughts by a familiar voice. They looked up at Sans, who stared back at them for a moment. Then, he wiped away their tears.

   "It's a beautiful day outside. Birds are singing, flowers are blooming. On days like these, kids like you..."

    _S H O U L D  B E  B U R N I N G  I N  H E L L_

"...should be helping Tori in the garden. Come on, kiddo. Even I'm not that lazy." 

   Sans offered them a hand. Frisk dropped their gloves in their bowl and took it. The duo walked out into the backyard. Toriel had converted it almost entirely into a garden, except for the portion where Frisk was allowed to play.

   Within the rows of tomatoes and corn stood a goat-like monster next to a much taller skeleton. Papyrus was groaning at a joke Toriel seemed to be laughing at. Meanwhile, a few feet away, Alphys and Undyne were flirting over Jalapeños. Flowey was watering himself in his pot. 

   "Hey, kiddo. Look around. They're all happy and alive. You spared all of us. You befriended all of us, even when you didn't have to. You broke the barrier, which you didn't have to do at all. You're a good person, Frisk. You deserve all of this."

   Frisk turned to Sans, who was watching them carefully. They held up their hands and began to sign.

   _'Thank you for everything, Sans. I love you.'_

   "Love you too, kiddo."

   "THERE YOU ARE, HUMAN. I WAS JUST COMING TO CHECK ON YOU," Papyrus said as he walked up. Frisk turned to him and smiled.

   "Whelp, that's my cue. I'm gonna go help Tori," Sans said as he shrugged and walked off. Papyrus ignored him in favor of talking to Frisk, "TORIEL SAID THAT SHE'D MAKE JAM IF I WENT TO THE BERRY FARM AND GOT A FEW BASKETS OF BLACKBERRIES. DO YOU WISH TO JOIN ME?"

   Frisk nodded cheerfully. That sounded just right.

   _Yeah.... Just right._

 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this! I got the idea while helping a friend pick tomatoes in their garden. It was a beautiful day and I quoted the game and then this idea happened and I don't really know, I just wanted to write it.  
> I should probably be adding on to my Cherik story. Naw, Undetale is more important.
> 
> Don't forget to leave a Kudos and a Comment!!


End file.
